


Nobody Cared

by rnagnumdong



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a lack of consequence, they said, their entire body aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Cared

Nobody cared.

Why would they care, when no one could die? All you had to pay was a small hospital bill, which you could avoid if you just took a few precautions or knew enough people in the area.

Most people did as they were encouraged to, continuing to live rather domestic lives. But it was hard to ignore the large criminal underworld, especially in large cities such as Los Santos. They had nothing to fear, when death held no sort of permanence. All it brought was pain, but that wasn’t much of a consequence in their eyes. So they lived their life with little care, knowing that it would never come to an end.

After all, who cared if you shot your friend it the back? Who cared if all it caused was deep, residing pain and aches in your spine for a few days? So what’s the point in not. It didn’t matter.

That was what the Fake AH Crew lived on. If it was funny, if it was a cinematic. Nothing else mattered, after all, when death itself wasn’t permanent. Did it really matter how many times Gavin blew the whole team up? Did it really matter how many times Ryan killed the others just for a few seconds of irritation? There was no downside to immortality, really, if it wasn't you alone going through it.

So, really, why would anyone care.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write some sort of angsty gta au thing where everyone was immortal but then i realized that it just??? didnt work bc like. there is no death. why would angst. so whatever i spent like ten minutes on this.


End file.
